Star Wars Episode V: The Jedi Order
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill) enters his fifth year at the Jedi Temple and leads his fellow students in a group called "Yoda's Rebellion" to defend themselves against the dark side of the Force.


**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. ****Rowling.**

Here are the characters in this story:

**Harry Potter - Luke Skywalker (age 15), fifth year and co-leader of Yoda's Rebellion**

**Ron Weasley - Han Solo (age 15), fifth year and co-leader of Yoda's Rebellion**

**Hermione Granger - Leia Organa (age 16), fifth year and co-leader of Yoda's Rebellion**

**Ginny Weasley - Mara (Jade) Solo (age 14), fourth year and member of Yoda's Rebellion**

******Neville Longbottom - Wedge Antilles (age 15), fifth year and member of Yoda's Rebellion**

******Luna Lovegood - Qwi Xux (age 14), fourth year and member of Yoda's Rebellion**

**Fred Weasley - Jacen Solo (age 17), seventh year and member of Yoda's Rebellion**

**George Weasley - Ben (Skywalker) Solo (age 17), seventh year and member of Yoda's Rebellion**

**Percy Weasley - (See) Threepio Solo (age 19), aide to Finis Valorum**

**Bill Weasley - Kyle (Katarn) Solo (age 25), member of the Jedi Order and employee at Muunilinst**

**Molly Prewett Weasley - Jaina Solo (age 49), mother to Han Solo**

******Arthur Weasley - Jonash Solo (age 49), Head of the Misuse of Mundane Artifacts Office**

**********Albus Dumbledore - Yoda (age 114), Grand Master and leader of the Jedi Order**

******Amelia Bones - Booster Terrik (age 60), Head of the Justice Council**

******Alastor Moody - Garm Bel Iblis (age 114), member of the Jedi Order**

**Draco Malfoy - Galen Marek (age 15), fifth year**

******Lucius Malfoy - Dooku Marek (age 43), Sith Lord**

******Nymphadora Tonks - Noorian Tahl (age 21), Stormtrooper and member of the Jedi Order**

******Kingsley Shacklebolt - Kam Solusar (age 45), Stormtrooper and member of the Jedi Order**

******Elphias Doge - Ikrit (age 114), Senator and member of the Jedi Order**

******************Lee Jordan - Wes Janson (age 17), seventh year and member of Yoda's Rebellion**

**Minerva McGonagall - Mon Mothma (age 74), Master of Jedi Sorcery and member of the Jedi Order**

**Filius Flitwick - Sio Bibble (age 74), Master of the Force**

**Severus "Snivellus" Snape - Darth "Holt Kazed" Vader (age 35), Master of Potions and undercover Jedi agent in the Sith Order**

**********Emmeline Vance - Shada D'ukal (age 34), member of the Jedi Order**

**Lord Voldemort/Tom Riddle - Lord Sidious/Cozinga Palpatine (age 68), Dark Lord of the Sith**

******Nagini - Maul (age unknown), snake and Byss clone**

**Dolores Umbridge - Natasi Daala (age 64), Vice Chancellor and Master of Defense Against the Dark Side of the Force**

**Sirius "Padfoot" Black - Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi (age 36), member of the Jedi Order**

**Remus "Moony" Lupin - Qui-Gon "Sivrak" Jinn (age 35), member of the Jedi Order**

**********Dobby - Jar Jar Binks (age 30), ally of Yoda's Rebellion**

******************Sturgis Podmore - Quinlan Vos (age 35), member of the Jedi Order**

**Rubeus Hagrid - Chewbacca (age 66), Master of Animal Friendship and member of the Jedi Order**

**Olympe Maxime - Mallatobuck (age 65), headmistress of the University of Alderaan (mention only)**

**Grawp - Jabba (age 60), half-brother of Chewbacca**

**Argus Filch - Jurokk (age 58), caretaker**

**Rita Skeeter - Hallis Saper (age 44), journalist for the HoloNet**

**Hestia Jones - Aayla Secura (age 43), member of the Jedi Order**

**Dedalus Diggle - Elegos A'Kla**** (age 43), member of the Jedi Order**

**Walden Macnair - Savage Opress (age 42), Sith Lord**

**Colin Creevey - Dak Ralter (age 14), fourth year and member of Yoda's Rebellion**

**Dennis Creevey - Cole (Fardreamer) Ralter (age 12), second year and member of Yoda's Rebellion**

**Hedwig - Artoo Detoo (age 15), astromech owl**

**Kreacher - Rugor Nass (age 100), slave to the House of Kenobi and ally of the Sith**

**Angelina Johnson - Tenel Ka Djo (age 18), seventh year**

**Alicia Spinnet - Lowbacca (age 17), seventh year**

**Katie Bell - Tahiri Veila (age 16), sixth year**

**Cedric Diggory - Biggs Darklighter (deceased), Galactic champion (mention only)**

******Cho Chang - Callista Ming (age 16), sixth year and member of the Jedi Order**

**Walburga Black - Aika (Lars) Kenobi (deceased), mother of Obi-Wan and Owen Kenobi**

**Phineas Nigellus Black - Thrackan Sal-Solo Kenobi (deceased), former Grand Master and reluctant ally of the Jedi**

**Roger Davies - Geith Eris (age 17), seventh year**

**Ragnok - Caar Damask (age unknown), banker**

**Graham Montague - Sora Bulq (age 16), sixth year**

**Millicent Bagnold - Ponc Gavrisom (age 74), retired Supreme Chancellor (mention only)**

**Orion Black - Cliegg (Lars) Kenobi (deceased), father of Obi-Wan and Owen Kenobi (mention only)**

**Rolanda Hooch - Garven Dreis (age 61), coach**

**Vernon Dursley - Owen Lars (age 46), uncle to Luke Skywalker**

**Petunia Dursley - Beru Lars (age 46), aunt to Luke Skywalker**

**Dudley Dursley - Jek Porkins Lars (age 14), cousin to Luke Skywalker**

**********Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew - Nute "Viceroy" Gunray (age 36), Sith servant**

**Alphard Black - Cin Drallig Kenobi (deceased), uncle of Obi-Wan Kenobi**

**Piers Polkiss - Windy Starkiller (age 15), bully**

**Malcolm - Deak (age 15), bully**

**Gordon - Fixer (age 15), bully**

**Dennis - Tank (age 15), bully**

**Vincent Crabbe - Cornelius Evazon (age 15), fifth year**

**Gregory Goyle - Ponda Baba (age 15), fifth year**

**Pansy Parkinson - Asajj Ventress (age 15), fifth year**

**Seamus Finnagan - Nien Nunb (age 15), fifth year**

**Dean Thomas - Lando Calrissian (age 15), fifth year and member of Yoda's Rebellion**

**Poppy Pomfrey - Vokara Che (age 49), nurse**

**Parvati Patil - Winter Retrac (age 15), fifth year and member of Yoda's Rebellion**

**Lavender Brown - Bria Tharen (age 15), fifth year and member of Yoda's Rebellion**

**Padma Patil - Sheltay Retrac (age 15), fifth year and member of Yoda's Rebellion**

**Godric Gryffindor - Revan (deceased), founder**

**Salazar Slytherin - Exar Kun (deceased), founder**

**Rowena Ravenclaw - Bastila Shan (deceased), founder**

**Helga Hufflepuff - Meetra Surik/Jedi Exile (deceased), founder**

**Cuthbert Binns - Vodo Siosk-Baas (deceased), Master of Galactic History**

**Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington - Canderous Ordo (deceased), spirit of House Revan**

**Bloody Baron - Jace Malcom (deceased), spirit of House Kun**

**Fat Friar - Mission Vau (deceased), spirit of House Surik**

**Helena Ravenclaw - Satele Shan (deceased), spirit of House Shan**

**************Fleur Delacour - Jan Ors (age 18), employee at Muunilinst and member of the Jedi Order** (mention only)

**Peeves - PROXY (amortal), holodroid**

**Rosmerta - Ackmena (age 45), bartender**

**Fang - Drang (age unknown), vornskr**

******************Pigwidgeon - Whistler (age unknown), astromech owl**

**Regulus Black - Owen Kenobi (deceased), former Sith Lord (mention only)**

**Rufus Scrimgeour - Borsk Fey'lya (age 45), Stormtrooper Commander (mention only)**

**Eric Munch - Cin Drallig (age 50), security guard**

**Septima Vector - Sifo-Dyas (age 36), Master of Precognition**

**Giant Squid - Colo Claw Fish**

**Bob - Ebrihim (age 56), Republic employee**

**Cornelius Fudge - Finis Valorum (age 49), Supreme Chancellor**

******Wilbert Slinkhard - Grodin Tierce (deceased), author (mention only)**

******Marlene McKinnon - Etain Tur-Mukan (deceased), member of the Jedi Order**

**Crookshanks - Anji (age unknown), nexu**

**Hermes - M-TD (age 18), translator owl**

**Stan Shunpike - Kyp Durron (age 19), conductor of the _Lady Luck_**

******Ernie Prang - Qorl (age 76), pilot of the _Lady Luck_**

**Irma Pince - Jocasta Nu (age 83), archivist**

**Aurora Sinistra - Tionne Solusar (age 45), Master of Astronomy**

**Benjy Fenwick - Tru Veld (deceased), member of the Jedi Order**

**Buckbeak - Boga (age unknown), varactyl**

**Ernie McMillan - Corran Horn (age 15), fifth year and member of Yoda's Rebellion**

**Hannah Abbot - Iella Wessiri (age 15), fifth year and member of Yoda's Rebellion**

**Justin Finch-Fletchley - Ooryl Qrygg (age 15), fifth year and member of Yoda's Rebellion**

**Arabella Figg - Ferus Olin (age 43), member of the Jedi Order**

**Susan Bones - Mirax Terrik (age 15), fifth year and member of Yoda's Rebellion**

**Pomona Sprout - Yaddle (age 72), Master of the Living Force**

**Mafalda Goshawk - Mander Zuma (age 53), author (mention only)**

**Sybill Trelawney - Roan Shryne (age 34), Master of Divination**

**James "Promgs" Potter - Anakin "Tan" Skywalker (deceased), member of the Jedi Order**

**Lily Evans Potter - Padme Amidala Skywalker (deceased), member of the Jedi Order**

******Firenze - Wicket (age 24), Master of Divination**

**********Bane - Logray (age 49), Ewok**

**********Ronan - Teebo (age 27), Ewok**

******Magorian - Chirpa (age 56), Chief Ewok**

******Edgar Bones - Jysella Terrik (deceased), member of the Jedi Order**

******Caradoc Dearborn - Garen Muln (deceased), member of the Jedi Order**

******Gideon Prewett - Davin Fel (deceased), member of the Jedi Order**

******Fabian Prewett - Chak Fel (deceased), member of the Jedi Order**

******Dorcas Meadowes - Darsha Assant (deceased), member of the Jedi Order**

******Anthony Goldstein - Kenth Hamner (age 15), fifth year and member of Yoda's Rebellion**

******Stubby Boardman - Rako Hardeen (age 36), celebrity (mention only)**

******Broderick Bode - Airen Cracken (age 55), member of Republic Intelligence**

******Doris Purkiss - Cindel Towani (age 36), friend of Rako Hardeen**

******Xenophilius Lovegood - Omwati Xux (age 40), father of Qwi Xux**

******Euan Abercrombie - Whie Malreaux (age 11), first year**

******Rose Zeller - Bant Eerin (age 11), first year**

******Inigo Imago - K'kruhk (age unknown), author (mention only)**

******Vicky Frobisher - Olee Starstone (age 14), fourth year and member of the Force Club**

******Geoffrey Hooper - Zett Jukassa (age 14), fourth year**

******Patricia Stimpson - Tyria Sarkin (age 17), seventh year (mention only)**

******Kenneth Towler - Kell Tainer (age 17), seventh year (mention only)**

******Griselda Marchbanks - N'Kata Del Gordo (age 165), examiner and ally of the Jedi**

******Tiberius Ogden - Cal Omas (age 49), resigned Senator and ally of the Jedi**

******Cassandra Trelawney - Jula Shryne (deceased), great-grandmother of Roan Shryne**

******Marietta Edgecombe - Erisi Dlarit (age 16), sixth year and member of Yoda's Rebellion**

******Michael Corner - Zakarisz Ghent (age 15), fifth year and member of Yoda's Rebellion**

******Zacharias Smith - Wurth Skidder (age 15), fifth year and member of Yoda's Rebellion**

******Karkus - Zorba (deceased), former Hutt Vigo (mention only)**

******Golgomath - Durga (age 600), Hutt Vigo (mention only)**

******Tenebrus - Yuuzhan-Yun (age unknown), voxyn**

******Andrew Kirke - Lorian Nod (age 16), sixth year**

******Jack Sloper - Kajin Savaros (age 16), sixth year**

**********Armando Dippet - Fae Coven (deceased), former Grand Master**

******Fridwulfa - Attichitcuk (deceased), father of Chewbacca (mention only)**

******Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank - Shaak Ti (age 51), Master of Animal Frienship**

******Aberforth Dumbledore - (Talon) Karrde Yoda (age 112), bartender (mention only)**

******Everard - Genarra (deceased), former Grand Master**

******Dilys Derwent - Cilghal (deceased), former Grand Master**

******Dexter Fortescue - Ronhar Kim (deceased), former Grand Master**

******Bellatrix Lestrange - Ysanne Isard (age 44), Sith Lord**

******Rodolphus Lestrange - Armand Isard (age 44), Sith Lord**

******Rabastan Lestrange - Kirtan (Loor) Isard (age 42), Sith Lord**

******Avery - Kinman Doriana (age 35), Sith Lord**

******Antonin Dolohov - Wilhuff Tarkin (age 44), Sith Lord**

******Mulciber - Jerec (age 35), Sith Lord **

******Augustus Rookwood - Nom Anor (age 44), Sith Lord**

******Frank Longbottom - Jagged Antilles (age 35), patient at Coruscant Medical**

******Alice Longbottom - Zena Antilles (age 35), patient at Coruscant Medical**

**********Augusta Longbottom - Syal Antilles (age 71), grandmother to Wedge Antilles**

******Welcome Witch - CZ-series droid (age unknown), communications/business droid**

******Hippocrates Smethwyck - Uli Divini (age 39), healer**

******Augustus Pye - Tekli (age 30), healer**

******Urquhart Rackharrow - Jos Vondar (deceased), healer (mention only)**

******Willy Widdershins - Dash Rendar (age 34), criminal**

******Unknown - Ebenn Q3 Baobab (deceased), healer**

******Miriam Strout - Ton Phanan (age 45), healer**

******Crabbe - Evazan (age 43), Sith Lord**

******Goyle - Baba (age 43), Sith Lord**

******Nott - Ulic Qel-Droma (age 34), Sith Lord **

**Mundungus Fletcher - Niles Ferrier (age 53), smuggler**

**Agnes - Fi Skirata (age 45), patient at Coruscant Medical**

**Puddifoot - Hermione Bagwa (age 34), restaurant proprietor**

**Summerby - Sila Kott (age 17), seventh year**

**Tobias Snape - Watto Vader (deceased), father of Darth Vader**

**Eileen Prince - Shmi (of) Tatooine (deceased), mother of Darth Vader**

**John Dawlish - Hiram Drayson (age 46), Jedi Knight**

**Stebbins - Kitster Banai (age 35), former classmate of Anakin Skywalker**

**Eddie Carmichael - Mako Spince (age 16), sixth year**

**Harold Dingle - Zeen Afit (age 16), sixth year**

**Daphne Greengrass - Juno Eclipse (age 15), fifth year**

**Tofty - Rahm Kota (age 60), examiner**

**Pierre Bonaccord - Contispex I (deceased), former Grand Moff**

**Mafalda Hopkirk - Viqi Shesh (age 41), Republic bureaucrat**

**Jugson - Zsinj (age 45), Sith Lord**

**Williamson - Jace Malcom (age 34), Jedi Knight**

**********Perkins - Peckhum (age 73), employee of the Misuse of Mundane Artifacts Office**

**********Terry Boot - Shigar Konshi (age 15), fifth year**

**************Gilderoy Lockhart - Valenthyne Farfalla (age 41), patient at Coruscant Medical**

******************Fawkes - Vergere (immortal), Fosh**

_**Locations**_**:**

**Hogwarts School - Jedi Temple (Room of Requirement - Jedi Praxeum)**

**Number 12, Grimmauld Place - Stewjon (The Negotiator)**

**Magnolia Crescent - Jundland Wastes**

**Department of Mysteries - NRI Headquarters**

**The Hog's Head - The Wild Karrde**

**The Three Broomsticks - Dex's Diner**

**Hogwarts Lake - Dac Ocean**

**Ministry of Magic - Imperial Palace (Courtroom Ten - Grand Convocation Chamber)**

**Hogsmeade - CoCo Town**

**Honeydukes - Dex's Donuts**

**Forbidden Forest - Endor Moon**

**Surrey - Tatooine**

**Number 4, Privet Drive - Lars Homestead**

**Platform 9 3/4 - Docking Bay 94**

**King's Cross Station - Mos Eisley Spaceport**

**Quidditch Pitch - Smashball Field**

**St. Mungo's Hospital - Coruscant Medical**

**Madam Puddifoot's - Madam Bagwa's**

**London - Coruscant**

**Hogsmeade Station - Docking Bay 327**

**Hogwarts Express - Jedi Cruiser**

**_Species_:**

**Human - Human**

**Goblin - Muun**

**Dementor - Tusken**

**Giant - Hutt**

**Half-Giant - Wookiee**

**Boggart - Gurlanin**

**Muggle - Mundane Beings**

**Wizard - Force user**

**Hippogriff - Varactyl**

**Thestral - Voxyn**

**Centaur - Ewok**

**Bowtruckle - Droch**

**Doxy - Rakghoul**

**Metamorphmagus - Changeling**

**Boarhound - Vornskr**

**Kneazle - Nexu**

**Phoenix - Fosh**

**House-elf - Gungan**

**Squib - Fallanassi**

**Veela - Zeltron**

**Leprechaun - Squib**

**Owl - Droid**

**Ghost - Force spirit**

**Poltergeist - Holodroid**

_**Organization**_

**Gryffindor - Revan**

**Slytherin - Kun**

**Ravenclaw - Shan**

**Hufflepuff - Surik**

**Death Eater - Sith Order**

**Order of the Phoenix - Jedi Order**

**Ministry of Magic - Galactic Republic**

******Wizengamot - Galactic Senate**

******Dumbledore's Army - Yoda's Rebellion**

******Inquisitorial Squad - Peace Brigade**

******Auror Office - Stormtrooper Corps **

_**Other**_**:**

**Wizard's Chess - Dejarik**

**Quidditch - Smashball**

**Daily Prophet - HoloNet**

**The Quibbler - The SludgeNews**

**Auror - Stormtrooper**

**Bludgers - Dovin Basals**

**Quaffle - Grav-ball**

**Golden Snitch - Golden Globe**

**Apparition - Force Travel**

**Disarming Charm - Force Disarm**

**Killing Curse - Force Kill**

**Cruciatus Curse - Sith Lightning**

**Imperius Curse - Affect Mind**

**Summoning Charm - Force Pull**

**Stunning Spell - Force Stun**

**Patronus Charm - Force Aura**

**Reductor Curse - Force Destruction**

**Shield Charm - Force Defend**

**Impediment Charm - Force Slow**

**Banishing Charm - Force Push**

**Disillusionment Charm - Force Stealth**

**Alohamora - Ionize**


End file.
